Harry's unknown miracle
by Alyssandra Wolfe
Summary: Its eleven years after Harry defeated Voldemort. He has returned to Hogwarts to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, but it seems fate has one more challenge for him to face... one that involves Draco Malfoy, his old lover. implied dmhp. ONESHOT


**Summary: its eleven years after Harry defeated Voldemort. He has returned to Hogwarts to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, but it seems fate has one more challenge for him to face... one caused by Draco Malfoy, his old lover**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything remotely along those lines. This is merely the product of my late night flowage after having this story in my head for the last like year. **

**As such be kind and don't be hating. **

**Warning: There is no sex scenes, no boy on boy contact. This story merely shows the result of said contact... and now I've given too much away...**

* * *

Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World twice over, looked at the class of eager yet scared first years seated in front of him. It had been 11 long years since he defeated Lord Voldemort at the end of his 7th year at Hogwarts. Now he was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts and Assistant Principle to Headmaster McGonagall, who had taken the position of Head after the death of Albus Dumbledore. He smiled at the young faces, then down at the role in his hands.

"Weasley, Tess?" Harry asked, only to instantly pick out his god-daughter who raised her hand enthusiastically just like her mother had back when they were at school. Tess was most definitely the product of Ron and Hermione, bushy red hair and deep brown eyes. He nodded in acknowledgment then continued to the next name.

"Finnigan, Aidan?" oh, yes that's Seamus and Dean Thomas's boy, he was met with a cheeky lop-sided grin from a small boy with brilliant blue eyes.

Harry continued on down the list till he arrived at the final name on the list.

"Malfoy, Lily?" Harry heart skipped a beat as he was met with the deep emerald eyes of a small girl with platinum blonde hair. She was obviously Draco's daughter he had no doubt. But those eyes...they were his mother's eyes, Harry's eyes. Harry felt his hands begin to shake. It couldn't be. No. Draco wouldn't keep something like this from him, would he?

With all the control he had he somehow managed to teach the class about what they would be studying throughout the year and assigned their first piece of homework, which was to read up on Hinkypuffs. Throughout the class he tried his hardest not to look at the youngest Malfoy, only really looking at her when he dismissed the class.

"Miss Malfoy, would you stay back for a moment?"

"Sure Professor"

The rest of the class left exited the classroom leaving the two alone.

"Miss Malfoy, I take it Draco is your Father yes?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"And who may I ask is your Mother?"  
"I don't know Sir, Father doesn't talk about her. It's painful for him you see. I only know that he misses her"  
Harry clutched the desk to hold himself up. Sensing something was wrong with her Professor, Lily quietly stated "Father's coming to Hogwarts later today to make sure I've moved in alright...Do you want me to get him to see you?"

Harry looked up at the small girl eying him curiously. "Umm...yes...yes that would be good thank you"

"Is there anything else Sir?"  
"No...No that's it. You may leave." Harry whispered, but as Lily left the room he thought of one last thing, "Miss Malfoy?" he called. She reappeared at the door in an instant.

"Yes Sir?"

"Is Dray- I mean does ....is your Father seeing anyone new?"  
"Oh no Sir, he once told me that there was no point him looking for a new partner for his heart was lost long ago."  
"Oh-oh-ok, thank you again"

Harry turned his back and hunched over the desk deep in thought. She was a first year that made her at least eleven years old. It had been eleven years since he and Draco...since Draco had disappeared.

* * *

Later that day...

"Harry?" that familiar ghost of his past had appeared in his door. Harry turned to face him; his eyes were red and already tearing just from the sight of his old lover.

"Dray?" the man standing in his door way nodded in answer, obviously emotional about their meeting, his grey eyes stormy with unknown feelings.

"I met Lily today" he said quietly. The tension between the two was thick, pressing down on them.

"Harry, I... I wanted to tell you..."  
"So she is mine?"  
"Of course Harry ....there was only ever you..."  
"Why? Why didn't you tell me? How could you?" Harry was on the edge of breaking down; his world was crashing down around him.

"Harry, I... I wanted to tell you... Father said that the He....He found out about us Harry. He was going to use me against you. And then I found out I was pregnant. It was right in the middle of the war Harry; I tried to tell you I did. Father kidnapped me and told me that I was to stay in hiding until he came back and got me, until he told me I was safe. When we'd finally be able to get together and live happily like we'd plan... he never came Harry..."  
"Voldemort (Draco shivered at his name) killed your Father because he wouldn't say where you were. I tried to find you... I spent years looking..."  
"He...he was killed.... oh Harry I wanted to come find you I did but I didn't know who to trust, what happened... I was scared for Lily's safety... she was all I had left ... she was all I had left of you"  
"And what about me Draco? I had no one! And now I find out I have a daughter?"  
"Harry I'm sorry I'm-"  
"oh save it Draco! Why didn't you even tell her about me? She has no idea that I'm her Father and that she's named after MY Mother! What were you thinking?"  
"I couldn't... I couldn't talk about you Harry... it hurt ...it hurt so much... I died inside the day my Father made me leave you... "  
Tears were streaming down Harry's face now as he stared at Draco with conviction, Draco didn't meet his eye, starring at the floor.

"I never stopped loving you Harry"

"Then you should've come find me. You should've told her. You should've-"

"There's lots of things I should've done Harry..."

"I can't believe I have a daughter..."  
"She's definitely yours... Every day she grows more and more like you... even without you around... she was sorted into Gryffindor you know?"  
"I missed the sorting ceremony this year... Gryffindor you say?"  
"Yeah... just think...my ancestors must be turning in their graves... a Malfoy in Gryffindor, bloody sacrilege" Draco said quietly with the flicker of a smile on his face.

"Why didn't you tell her Dray-"

"I didn't know how...how exactly do you tell your daughter that she doesn't actually have a Mother, she's got two Fathers and her other Father is the Saviour of the bloody wizarding world...?"

"WHAT?!?!?!" the voice came from behind Draco. Lily stood there agape feeling as though she might faint.

"Lily? I ... let me explain-"

"YOU LIED TO ME? HOW COULD YOU? I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" she ran off, tears streaming down her eyes

"LILY! LILY! WAIT! ...please..."

"I'll go."

"Harry, I never... I never meant to hurt anyone..."  
"She was bound to find out Draco"  
"please... try and explain...just..."  
"Dray she'll need time... we both will" and with that Harry glided down the corridor in the direction that Lily had run. Quickly pulling out his trusty map he found that Lily was sitting by the Great Lake.

* * *

"Mind if I take a seat?"  
Lily had her head bowed over and she had curled up into a ball. Her head shook a little which Harry took as a yes. They sat quietly for what seemed like an age, Lily wrapped up in herself and Harry staring blankly out across the lake.

"How could he?" she finally asked, defeated.  
"I think he thought it was for the best. To protect you..."  
"But he should've told me. I asked so many times..."  
"I can't make excuses for him, but I know he loves you very much..."  
She starred quietly out across the lake, her eyes were red and puffy, but her breathing had calmed and steadied now.

They sat like that for a while, neither talking. Just staring out across the lake, occasionally the giant squid would float across the top or lazily do somersaults in the water. But neither noticed, they weren't really paying attention, consumed by their thoughts.

"Tell me about you two..." she finally said, and although Harry knew it would hurt he obliged and decided to tell her.

"We were once enemies when we were in our junior years at Hogwarts, he was in Slytherin and I, Gryffindor. It was common for the students from these houses to be enemies, the house rivalries when we were here were so much more intense than what remains now... but as we grew up, things changed. Voldemort came back and suddenly our world was chaos. I had already faced Voldemort and other Dark Arts numerous times, more than what I should have... your Father... he decided one day that he didn't want to follow Voldemort like all his friends... like his Father... so he came to me for help... I... well at first I was sceptical; I thought he was trying to become a spy for Him... but then I began to trust him after he actually saved my life... it happened right over there actually (Harry pointed to the edge of the woods), Death Eaters had stormed Hogwarts and we were outnumbered. Bellatrix Lestrange had sent a killing curse at me and your Father pushed me out of the way... I don't know if you've seen it but there's a scar on his side from where the curse had flown past him. After that I trusted him... friendship sprouted and then eventually something more... But we couldn't be open about our relationship; we had to keep it a secret. Then it happened... we had a massive fight... he had asked me just to forget all about the war that raged on around us, to run away with him and forget it all. I couldn't. There was this stupid prophecy that I was told was of utmost importance. I was to be the one to vanquish Voldemort once and for all. I couldn't run away. We would never be safe. Our friends and family would never be safe. I guess now that that was when he found out that he was pregnant with you... after that fight I didn't see him again. I only saw his Father being tortured and eventually killed because he wouldn't tell Voldemort where Draco was. Voldemort knew I loved Draco and planned to use him against me... when Lucius died so did the secret of where you were. I completed my destiny and defeated Voldemort. Then spent years trying to find your Father... I obviously never did... "

"Do you love him?"  
"Always have, always will"  
"How can you forgive him?"  
"I didn't say that I had forgiven him yet... I... it will be a while before I can forgive him for keeping you from me... but I can see why he did what he did... the times we grew up in were dark and scary... one moment someone was your friend, the next they were trying to kill you... if he had told me of you then I probably would've ran away with him...and we wouldn't be able to sit here as we are now... wouldn't be able to be so defenceless and vulnerable."  
"What... what does this mean..."  
"To you? To you it means you finally get a second parent... if you want me... it means you'll understand why you were put in Gryffindor despite coming from a family renowned for being part of Slytherin... it also means that you'll get spoilt rotten because I have eleven years of birthday and Christmas presents to catch up on..."  
"You ... you wana be there for me?"  
"Of course I do" Harry reassured, placing an arm tentively around Lily's shoulder, "Despite how badly Draco handled this, I was always look out for and care for you and love you if you want me... I still look out for you even if you don't want me as your Father... I never really had much of a family which makes you very important in my life"  
"Wow... this is so much to take in... Too much for an eleven year old..."  
"Yes it is... but you know what? You're my daughter, which means that apart from having my eyes you'll probably also having my coping ability by the looks of it... if you had Draco's you would be still curled up in a ball and chucking a temper tantrum and pouting like a 4 year-old" Harry said laughing, "you know when I turned eleven I had a half giant burst through my door and steal me away from my aunt and uncle, telling me that I was a wizard, that magic existed, that my parents had been murdered by a mad man who I had somehow destroyed when I was only two years old and I was a celebrity in the wizarding world." Lily looked at him disbelievingly.  
"I'll warn you now; if you're truly my daughter then trouble will probably always find you..." Harry thought quietly for a moment then said quietly, "I don't think I ever had a normal year at Hogwarts..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I was a first year I fought a troll, became the youngest seeker that Hogwarts had seen in a century, discovered a three headed dog called Fluffy, nearly died in that forest by Voldemort's hand, and then consequently fought off Voldemort to stop him from stealing this thing called the philosopher's..."

Harry continued to ramble on about his life, trying to fill Lily in on what she had missed over the last eleven years of her life. He told her about all the things he'd faced whilst at Hogwarts and the friends and family he had around him while he was growing up. He told Lily more about himself and how he had always wanted a large family.

Both father and daughter seemed to be so wrapped up in Harry's stories that neither noticed the blonde man standing on the steps of Hogwarts watching over the two things he cherished most in his entire existence. It wasn't until Lily had fallen asleep curled against Harry that Harry even noticed Draco was there. Carefully, he picked Lily up in his arms and carried her gentle back to the castle trying not to disturb her from her sleep.

"Harry, I-" Draco started but was interrupted when Harry indicated that Lily was asleep.  
"She loves you Draco, she'll forgive you after time..."  
"And you....?" Draco asked almost regretting to hear the answer  
"Just give me time Draco... I'll always be there for our daughter but ... it's too much right now... I ... I thought you were... Dead... just give me time Dray"

Draco nodded silently and flowed as Harry took Lily back to her Dorm and up to her bed.

"Goodnight my miracle" Harry whispered quietly

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Draco prepared to floo to his home.  
"Dray... I ... I never stopped loving you..." Harry said quietly before heading to the portrait to return to his own quarters.  
"Can...Can I see you again soon...? Please?" Harry paused in contemplation, looking directly into Draco's eyes. Turning away before Draco could see the tears forming in his eyes he replied "I'll owl you when I'm ready to see you again..." before stepping out of the room and leaving Draco alone.

**

* * *

****And thus brings the end to my story, I could go on but it wouldn't sound how I wanted it to. It doesn't really sound like I want it to as it is. I feel as though it's not descriptive enough but cannot be stuffed fixing it.**

**Review if you feel like it =D if you don't like it then don't bother**

**Forever Draco's**

**Alyssandra Wolfe xo**

**PS my apologies for any grammatical or format errors**


End file.
